darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth tom/epic fail
This user has stated he is not returning to Darthipedia. Do not contact him on this talkpage. Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw The destruction of your planet Because of your behavior in IRC, You have left me no choice..... I've destroyed your planet. To prove I destroyed your planet I took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you were home when it happened..... Have a nice day. :P --'Janna0' (Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) *15:23 (Block log) (diff; hist) . . Madclaw (Talk | contribs | block) (blocked User:Darth tom with an expiry time of 123 seconds (autoblock disabled): BOOOOM!: since Janna0 destroyed your planet and forgot to do this). Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ****I encourage this happening again. =P Explanation of ^ For anyone reading this, please see my userpage for an explanation of the convo. It's funny. :P [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 11:07, 27 May 2008 (UTC) EEEEEVILLLLLLLLLL! WE HAS TAKEN OVER TEH CHANNEL! 17:34, 1 June 2008 (UTC) #CoAD Really messed up, I joined it and then some random guy went on about REDRUM... weird, you might want to look. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 17:52, 1 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Banned ''Madclaw snaps his fingeres and it is done Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) RE: I'm still working on it. I actually forgot all about it, so I'll see what I can do sometime this week. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:09, 8 June 2008 (UTC) BOOM! Because you posted a comment here, you have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Award ' Darth tom The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For your Gangsta Rap in the IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:40, 21 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Quinlanfan Yes, so long as it's not a huge personal attack, then you're fine. If it is however a huge PA, then you might just want to refer to him as Lame. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 08:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Darth Weeto I was just reading the article Darth Weeto, which I believe you wrote, and I would just like to congratulate you on the pure brilliance of it. You are a complete model for all the darth wikiers out there, and I would just like to say well done for a brilliant article! Indeed, I also respect your moral values; many users these days are slipping into rude, offensive and vulgar language, and it's good to see someone with strong moral beliefs, and I'd just like to say that I completely respect that. I don't know what awards there are to give you, but if I did, you sure would have one! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 16:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm new here. I tried to write some articles, but I realized how unfunny I was. I wrote an article called Darth Dweb, and I was wondering how unfunny you think it is and if you had any advice on how to make it better. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 17:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Block Block II I have blocked you for one year because your negative additude towards Toughpigs in Darthipedia's IRC channel was completely out of line and the final straw in a line of several related incidents. If you have issues with Wikia in general of specific staff members take it to PM, #wikia, #swfanon, A Central Wikia talkpage or a staffers talkpage on SWFanon. Not only did you have No part in the whole Jax Pavan thing I doubt you know the entire situation about it as a whole, since not everything relevant about this subject is discussed on the forum. On multiple occasion you interfere in matters that do not concern you and now after a long while of taking the high road with you and giving you the benefit of the doubt I'm putting a stop to this. I believe your behaviour towards other users in Darthipedia related media, be it users, visitors, admins and now a staffer is damaging to Darthipedia as a whole and that I can not allow. We have adressed these issues to you multiple times to no avail so the time for discussion has come to an end. Goodbye. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 20:15, 16 October 2008 (UTC)